The 'Forever' She Promised
by Daughter of the Light
Summary: There was no duplicate Doctor. There was only the original Ten and Time Lady Donna. Rose didn't leave him. Instead, she kept her promise. She gave him forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose POV

I stared at my stomach. What will the Doctor think? Domestic, he once described normal life. Having a kid is normal. Domestic.

He won't want me anymore, I'm turning back into a domestic, as he calls it. Which means I'm leaving him. Oh god, I'm leaving my soul mate...

I know it hurts him when his companions leave. I'm his wife, so this will hurt more.

But I begin packing, wondering what I'll say to him. I packed only as much as necessary.

I walk out of our room for the last time. Our room is a whole five doors down from the console room.

He gives me a cheeky grin. "Hi, Rose! Where are we going?" stay strong, Rose! I mentally yell at myself. "I'm going home." I tell him.

He rubs his cheek. "I wonder if Jackie will slap me again?" he asks, more to himself then to me.

"No, I'm going home and I'm staying there." I say, fighting back tears. "For how long?" he asks, teary eyed.

"Forever." I reply. Then I break down crying. "Rose, what's wrong? You never cry!" he asks, fear in his voice. Before I can answer, he grabs my arm.

Then he licks the inside of my wrist. "What's going on?" he asks. "What are you hiding from me and why are you so scared?" now he's mad, concerned, annoyed.

"Nothing, I just miss home." I lie. "There's something else, your hormones aren't right." he shakes his head, confused.

Suddenly, the baby gets an incorrect idea that this would be a positively GREAT time to make its mother sick.

Doctor POV

Rose is lying. But why? It hurts me so much to think my wife doesn't trust me. I licked her wrist. Something is not right.

Then, she throws up. Now I get it. And now I'm mad. "You're pregnant!" I yell at her. She sobs.

"You weren't supposed to know, it's too domestic, believe me it's for the best I go..." she says. This makes me even angrier.

"OH, SO I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT MY CHILD? ROSE, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WANTED A CHILD WITH YOU? WITH YOU! IT'S MY CHILD TOO, AND YOU WILL NOT TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME, SO HELP ME TO GOD!" I scream like I've never screamed before.

"So you really want us? You want this?" she gestures to her stomach. "Isn't that what I just scream-lectured?" she nods and kisses me.

I finally have it all. My pink and yellow human, and our daughter (just a (correct!) feeling).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose POV

So, he found out last week. He was so excited. So was I. He's talking to Jack on the phone, unaware of just how drunk I am.

He ends the call. He walks in. "Rose, what ARE YOU THINKING?!" he shouts. "Are you drunk?" I just stare. "I swear to drunk I'm not god." I tell him.

Nice going, Rose! "Are you not thinking of our baby?! You're pregnant!" I begin crying. "Normally, I would comfort you, but I'm just so mad!"

"Doctor, I need to tell you something." I say slowly. "What?" he snaps. "I'm not pregnant anymore." I tell him.

I see sadness in his deep, brown, soulful eyes. It's quickly replaced with anger. "I TOLD YOU THAT WAS WHAT I WANTED! DID YOU NOT WANT A BABY?" now he's just sad.

I realize he thought I got rid of the baby. Now I'm mad. "I DID WANT THAT! I DID! I LOST THE BABY, I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT I DID!" I try to run out, bit he grabs me.

"Let. Me. Go." I say with much more menace than I thought I had. Obviously he's shocked too, because he lets go. I run out of the TARDIS. So fast and so far.

I can't believe him! All I ever wanted was a family with him. Well, next time I get pregnant, I'll wait 'til he leaves the TARDIS until I go.

I'll have my child, and as much as it hurts to say, he won't. It's time I get what I want.

Doctor POV

I'm running after Rose. I can't find her. I didn't mean it, I was just upset. I can't lose Rose. I can lose 1000 children. I can lose myself. Spiritually or mentally, emotionally or physically.

But I can't lose Rose. I need her. For anything and everything, I need her.

And I know she needs me. I love her. She loves me. Nothing else matters. I will find out how she miscarried.

I'll do anything she wants. But I have to find her. I run and run until I hear quiet sobs. "Rose?" I call out.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, it's all my bloody fault...I should've told you..." she says. "Told me what, Rose?"

"I didn't feel right..kind of depressed. Suicidal. I don't know why! I didn't tell you...instead I cut myself." Rose cut herself?! Why?! "Why?!" I voice my thoughts. "I don't know!" she shouts.

"But you can be sure that next time I get pregnant, I'll be leaving. For real, I don't care what you want." ouch. That hurt.

"Rose, why are you so depressed and bi-polar?" I ask. "Cause I am! Do I have to explain myself?!" I notice a new necklace.

"Where'd you get that?" I ask her. Could it be? I haven't seen one of these black magic charms for years.

"Nowhere!" I pull it off. She passes out. I pick her up. Running to the TARDIS is pretty easy because I'm scared.

I run to sick bay. "I need a full body scan!" I yell. A full body scan starts. When it finishes, I am amazed yet frightened at what I see.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so disclaimer:

I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO, I DON'T KNOW WHO DOES BECAUSE I AM TOO LAZY TO LOOK IT UP! Oh, and this chapter is all the Doctor.

Chapter 3

Doctor POV

Gallifreyan mothers stay flat. Always. Well, so did Rose. You guessed it. She's still pregnant. Even if she thought she wasn't.

Well, now she's in a coma, yet having the baby at the same time. I'm not sure how. The baby is almost here, but I'm worried about Rose.

Soon a shriek fills the air. It's not Rose. It's our baby. I rush to take care of it. Rose falls back, now in a worse state.

But no stay strong. Rose will wake up, so I have to be strong so my daughter and I can see her. I second shriek fills the air. Another baby. Twins. Another girl.

What name did Rose pick? Oh, right, Maia. Maia Storm Tyler. It's what she wanted. I chose Isabelle Luz. Her middle name means 'light' in Spanish. I think they'll be Maia Tormenta Tyler and Isabelle Luz Tyler.

Their middle names are Spanish, both of them. I just hope Rose isn't mad at me for switching Storm to Tormenta and naming our second daughter. Maia looks just like me and Isabelle looks just like Rose.

They're adorable. Better yet, they're mine. And Rose's. But mine! I'm so excited!

Rose stirs slightly. "Rose?" I ask gently. She opens her eyes. "I'm sorry, I love you and I don't know why I said what I did and acted like I did. Now we've lost our child!" she cries.

"On the contrary, Maia and Isabelle would disagree!" I tell her. "Who?" she asks.

"Gallifreyan mothers stay flat, Rose. So did you. You didn't lose the babies." she grins. "Wait, babies?! How many she says looking at her stomach incredulously.

" Just two." I said. Again she stares at me. "Just two? How many did you want?!" she asks. "I was good with one. However, my own mom once had ten at a time." I tell her.

"Nuh-uh, no way! Two at a time is a bit much for me!" she smiles. "I want to meet them!" she says. I bring out Maia. "This is Maia Tormenta." she looks at me. "Spanish, seriously?" I nod. Her sister has a Spanish middle name, so should she!" I defend myself.

Then I bring in Isabelle. "This is Isabelle Luz." I tell her. She raises an eyebrow. "Isabelle Lightwood, Mortal Instruments?" I nod. "I love it!" she says.

Later that night, as I head to bed, I wonder what kind of women my daughters will be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

R POV

Our daughters are now 3. Time flies fast, and now I'm taking them to the park. I'm about to walk out with them when the Doctor stops me.

"You aren't leaving, are you?" he asks, worried. "Yeah, why else would they be dressed and behaving?" I ask, not realizing what he means by leave.

"Please, Rose, I thought we were past this." I shake my head. "We have many years to go before Maia and Izzy outgrow the park." he grins.

"What a relief!" he says, as we both realize that we weren't on the same page.

"Yeah." I agree. "Hey, why don't you go instead of me? I'm a bit busy, I've yet to call Mum this week." he nods. He kisses me.

The threesome leaves. Now to call Mum. I needed My family gone for a bit because Mum now swears a lot. However, I'm sucked into my own head.

"Rose, would you like to stay with your family forever?" a voice purrs. I nod. "I can make you a full-blown Time Lord. It will be painful. You will go comatose for a week, I think." Bad Wolf tells me.

I nod. Then she nods and wraps me in her golden light. A scream escapes my lips.

Doctor POV

Maia and Izzy and I are just inside the door. Rose doesn't greet us. Something's wrong. I send the kids to their room. As if on que, I hear a scream from Rose.

Running like a fiend, I'm there in our room in seconds. She's there, wrapped in the same golden light I get wrapped in when I regenerate.

Suddenly it stops. When you become a vampire, you look even better. The same is true of Time Lords.

"You're a Time Lord." I whisper. "Suprise?"


End file.
